His Mother, Her Son
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Copy X finds himself getting more and more lost in his own thoughts. The day Ciel had left him is constantly haunting him, what's worse, he feels as though he will never gain back what he had lost; a loving mother.


"Ciel doesn't love you anymore."

That single phrase rang in his head again and again. But was it true? The blue Reploid wasn't sure whether he should believe the man's words or not. It couldn't be true, Ciel is his creator, the one who gave him life.

His mother.

The blue Reploid shakes his head, 'Dr. Weil surly wouldn't lie to me, perhaps he is mistaking, he is pretty old.' He continues walking down the seemingly endless hall, normally, the Reploid would have no problem walking down the hallway, which in his opinion, is much too large. But today, it seemed that the unnecessarily large hallways grew. It almost made him feel nervous, how uncanny it is to be in such a large room. Or perhaps some renovation was done behind his back, and the hall really is larger than before.

'I just need some sleep,' he told himself. His mind stops its toxic thoughts for a brief moment, just long enough for Neo Arcadia's leader to find his way into his room, which despite being essentially a king, is actually rather small, he's certain that Fefnir's room is bigger than his.

The one called Lord X heads over to his bed, which is actually a decently sized pod. He presses a button on the side, in response, the pod's door swung upwards, and the Reploid hops in, preparing himself for hopefully a nice sleep.

Sadly, his thoughts from earlier come crashing back, hitting the Reploid so hard that he swears he might actually be going into depression. This has been happening a lot recently, ever since his first defeat from Zero. He just can't shake the feeling that perhaps he is wrong, that maybe he could've done something more, something better.

'But what?' He asks himself, 'I had no choice, energy supplies were running out, I was programmed to protect the humans! What other option did I have other than shut down all the Reploids?!'

And then his mind goes back to Dr. Weil, recently, the man had made his appearance here in Neo Arcadia's HQ, at first, the three remaining Guardians were wary, X was able to see that…

'No, I'm not X, I'm not Lord X either. I'm Copy X, but am I the perfect copy?' Lately, he's been questioning himself, critiquing himself; perhaps he isn't the perfect copy he always imagined. Would X have lost to Zero? And those words Zero said to him shortly after their fight.

Copy X wraps his arms around himself, grabbing each of his shoulders, 'Mother, I am lost, I do not mean to question you, but if I'm so perfect, then why do so many rebel? Why do so many disagree? You, Mother, you also left me, you abandoned me, you couldn't even look me in the eyes on that day. That day…'

* * *

The door bursts open, and Lord X turns his head. "You can't be serious!" Ciel suddenly runs, she travels along the red carpet that lead up to a throne, she stops before the one she had created. "This isn't the way to do things!"

All eyes rest on Ciel, faces turn to scowls, why is this girl questioning their leader?

Sage Harpuia is the first to speak, "With all due respect, Ciel, I understand you are a well-respected scientists, but, this is Lord X you are speaking, and apparently directing deny, towards."

"He's right," Fairy Leviathan is the next to speak. "Know your place!"

Ciel does what she can to ignore the Four Guardians, instead, she keeps her gaze on Lord X, the very Reploid _she_ had created!

Her son.

Lord X scoff, "Harpuia, Leviathan, you guys should talk about knowing your place. I can speak for myself, thank you very much." At this, the two Guardians who spoke became flustered, although it didn't show. "Now then," Lord X continues. "As for your rebuttle, I would be interested in hearing perhaps a better solution to our crisis?"

Ciel shifts, she begins to feel a little uncomfortable under all these harsh glances, "I am currently working on a project now. I only need a few more months-!"

"We do not have a few more months, Ciel."

"But it's coming to! I call it the Cyber Elf Project. You see, Cyber Elves were first used back in the Elf wars, and-"

"Dismissed."

"E-excuse me, Lord X?!"

"You heard me, dismissed. I need to discuss important matters with these four, not talk about some project that needs a few more months. The crisis is _here and now_ , so either you come up for a solution overnight, or, I am beginning my idea, every Reploid shall be destroyed."

Ciel's face turns red, she shakes her head before turning around and running out, slamming the large door behind her. A pang of guilt hits the blue Reploid, he only hoped he didn't make her cry.

"Lord X?" Harpuia asks.

"Right, so, I want you four to begin putting to rest as many Reploid as possible. This is the sacrifice we need in order to preserve our energy supplies, at least until a better solution is among us. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Four Guardians nod their heads.

"Right, you four are dismissed now." The four Reploid turn around and begin to head out towards the door, leaving their leader sitting at his throne, sighing heavily. It is quite a heavy burden he has, but ever since the original X disappeared, Neo Arcadia was in need for a leader. It was a good thing X had told Ciel about his departure long before he actually left, no one knew the difference once X left, his perfect copy taking his place. Not even the Four Guardians know, and they're basically X's children.

That very night, Lord X had decided to visit Ciel. It has been a long time since he actually visited her just because he wanted to talk. He only prayed she wasn't mad at him.

"Ciel?" He knocks at her door. No answer. "Ciel?" He knocks again, and still no answer. "I'm coming in!" He turns the knob and opens the door, the sight he is greeted to is rather shocking.

Gone, everything is gone. All that remains are a few pieces of furniture. But as for all the technology, and Ciel herself, it was all gone.

"What the…" Lord X takes a step forward and notices a single white piece of paper resting on top of a metal table, the very metal table he first awoke on top of. He grabs at the paper and realizes that it is a note.

"Dear Son,

I have realized that I made a mistake. I had created you to be as close to X as possible, I even went as far to use a bit of his DNA, yet, you act nothing like him. Do not bother looking for me, I have gathered many Reploids, and with their help, I had relocated. Honestly, I had this planned since the very beginning, before I even created you, though I didn't think I would ever need to actually use my personal base. I refuse to live under your reign if all you're going to do is murder others. I understand that protecting humans is important, but Reploid have feelings too. I am sorry for all this, I hope one day to make things right, but until then, things are going to have to be war between you and I.

Please forgive me, my son.

Love, your mother, Ciel."

* * *

Copy X stares at the glass door before him, yes, it's going to be another sleepless night by the looks of it. The feeling of failure washes over the copy Reploid, leaving his chest feeling as though a whole bolder sat atop it. For now, it is indeed war, but some day, hopefully with Dr. Weil's help, peace can be brought upon the world again.

Maybe someday, he can see his mother again.


End file.
